Take Me Away
by SkymeX
Summary: The Dragon wasn't really a fan of this reincarnation thing. It wasn't all bad though.


_**AN:** I'm not any good at this writing thing. Thus this "story" is obviously a pile of shit. I'm not sure why I even wrote this, let alone why I am here, publishing this turd. I couldn't even come up with a creative title. I guess if somebody is still reading WoT fanfiction they can get a laugh or two out of it. Anyway, if anyone wonders, and I doubt that, I got an idea for this years ago after reading some internet theory where Elayne is Ilyena reborn. And yes, I'm aware how lame this all is. But don't let me fool you, I know this is a turd, but it's my turd and goddammit, I'm proud of it. Also, my English is not that great either. Don't own anything, I stole it all form this Rigney dude.  
_

* * *

 **Take Me Away**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

He just waltzed in. it's like nobody even saw him despite walking inches past him, and in cases of some warders, even making eye contact. Yet, no one said anything, like he had every right to be here. She watched him and wondered whether she should raise an alarm. She felt compelled not to. Curious. And alarming too, yet she got a feeling that he didn't mean any harm. If she learned anything over the years is that she should trust her instincts. He was coming her way anyway; she would soon find out what is going on. As he got nearer she could see that he was young. Very young at that, a boy really, barely a man. He was particularly tall and had a reddish hair. Like an Aiel?

As he came to stand in front of her he smiled, a beautiful smile – dazzling really, bowed and said "Greetings, Mother".

She raised an eyebrow. "A polite one, aren't you?" She stopped and reconsidered, "then again, not very much either. You could at least tell me your name?"

"It's Rand al'Thor."

"Well then Rand," she asked, "tell me why I shouldn't call every warder in this place to arrest you and throw you in the dungeon.

He looked around, gaze lingering on a Green Sister, her warders and a couple of novices. "It wouldn't work; didn't you see them ignore me on the way here?"

"I doubt they would ignore a direct command from Amyrlin. I don't know what trick you used to come this far, but I don't think it would save you then."

He gave a secret smile. "It's not a trick, and I didn't do anything either. It's the Pattern", he calmly stated like it was a most ordinary thing in the world.

"And why, pray tell, would the Pattern do that? What exactly are you implying?"

"I do not imply anything just answering your questions", he frowned then, "as to why would the Pattern do such thing, I don't know. I never really did understand it. Usually it brings me nothing good but, when it came to her, it was always on my side. You could argue that even then it wasn't anything good, but I refuse to be…."

He tensed then, looked for a long time to the north, towards Dragonmount. After a few moments he abruptly turned and started off towards the novice quarters. "I don't have much time, walk with me?"

Once again she felt compelled to do what he said. Maybe it really was the Pattern. If that was true and it certainly seemed possible, coupled with some things he said, she and Moriarne have probably wasted a better part of the last two decades. Well, she not so much, but Moriarne certainly had. He was quickly walking away so she hurried to follow him still a little conflicted about what she should do but, she decided, there wasn't much that could be done if he was what he probably was, certainly not with the Pattern working for him. On the other hand if he wasn't, then he was probably just a raving lunatic who could be disposed of rather easily.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes so she took that as a chance to study him more carefully. He really did look like an Aiel, and yet he spoke with an Andoran accent. It was a curious combination. He was young, probably not even twenty yet, but he gave off the air of somebody much older, much more experienced. And the way he stood, talked and walked. It was a presence of somebody used to being in charge, of being obeyed. Of somebody who had world under his feet. He was much like an Aes Sedai, really.

She broke the silence. "Why exactly are you here? I'm guessing it's not for sightseeing."

"For her" he said.

That tells me so much she thought sarcastically. "Who is _her_?"

He thought about it for a few moments while they walked through the corridor in the novice quarters. Why where they even there? "… my, I don't know, my wife, my soulmate, my everything, a cruelest joke the creator could play on me?"

"Why cruel?" she asked puzzled.

"She was my reason for living, the only one, and I killed her. I may not have been myself at the time, but I did it, with my own hands. You tell me what's that if not cruel"

That at least confirmed who he thought he was. "I can see that. Well then who is she? What is her name?"

"I don't know; I just know she's here. I can feel her."

Maybe he really is a lunatic.

He looked her in the eyes then. "I would like nothing more than to leave her alone. Nothing good comes to those who get associated with me, only pain and misery, and the last thing I want to do is hurt her again. But unfortunately certain," he considered something then, "fiends of mine would probably get some ideas if they knew she was here. I must act before they do."

Before she could ask what he meant he continued. "You're a smart woman, you can figure out why you are even considering the things I'm telling you when by any logical conclusion you should've thrown me in a dungeon the moment you saw me".

She looked him in the eyes then. "You're a Ta'veren ".

A grim smile appeared on his lips. "Exactly. So listen here, I know you sent that other woman to look for me. She's smart too. She would've found me eventually. You should call her back. I'm not in need of guidance as was probably your original plan. Right?

"Something along those lines".

"Yes, yes. And I bet you would've done a decent job too. However, we'll have to scrap that as those "friends" of mine are already starting to show up in unexpected places. So I have been forced to act. Fortunately, I have prepared some plans for dealing with them".

This seemed unreal. It was one thing to prepare half of your life for it, and quite another to actually see it happen. And he really was a Dragon Reborn, she was sure of it. She had to ask him. "But what about you, aren't you going mad?

He gave that crazy grin of his. "Quite. But don't worry I have a plan for that too. When that other Aes Sedai comes back, tell her to come meet me at Shadar Logoth in one moths time", he erased the grin then and looked around, "But make sure there are only two of you when you talk with her, you already have spies here".

"Spies, impossible" she cried.

"Quite possible, I'm afraid". He was dead serious.

"What about you and me then? Lot of people saw you here with me, won't that look suspicious?"

"Did they really?" he asked with that smile back and she realized; he was right; nobody will remember him talking with her. They were in the courtyard in the novice quarters. "So this "her" you're looking for. She's reborn too, and she is a novice here?

He glanced over the courtyard, and pointed to the right. "Indeed. On both counts if the white dress is still the sign of a novice. That's her under the tree, with the gold hair.

She gaped. "That's Elayne Trakand, the Daughter-Heir of Andor!"

"Indeed, that's interesting. You will have to deal with it somehow. I'm sure you will work something out, smart girl that you are. I'll contact you again sometime, I could use more of your help". He gave her one last grin and strode off.

She stood frozen. This was all going too fast. The Dragon Reborn. In Tar Valon. And was he serious about Elayne? She watched him approach her and kneel in front of the bench she sat on. She couldn't see his face but Elayne had a vary look on her face as he took her hand and kissed it. The vary look turned to confused as he told her something. Elayne asked him a couple of questions and confused look gave way to the widest smile Suian had ever saw on a girl. What did he say to incite that reaction?

She watched, still frozen, as he placed his arm around Elayne's waist. He waved his hand a little and a hole appeared in the air, just big enough for two of them to go through. As the hole closed behind them and chaos exploded in the courtyard, only one thought came to her mind. How the hell was she going to explain this?


End file.
